Modern Times
by Awesome Person 1234
Summary: When Ciel became a demon, no one knows what would occured afterwards, seeing as there is no third season of Kuroshitsuji made as of now. Therefore, in my opinion, this would be what would and has occured since the 1800's. Read if you want to know as well. Rated T for language. (Note: First chapters may be bad, I'll try to edit them to the best of my ability)


Sebastian's Point Of View

I took the wheel of the car, I believe an "Audi R8" or whatever humans desired to call these things... I smiled politely looking to the left was the "young" master. Which of course I shouldn't call him that in this time era.

"Are you ready to go to school youngster?" He frowned and rummaged through his backpack.

"Yes, I believe so, and do not call me "youngster", this isn't the fifties anymore." Beaming fakely, I nodded and put the keys into the ignition.

"Oh, and drop me off at the bus stop, don't go all the way to the school, people gave me weird looks yesterday."

"Why is that?" I inquired; wasn't such a thing as dropping a child off to school was common?

"You think about it, we're wealthy, in a not so familiar town, and I'm new." I stepped on the gas pedal to check and see if the car worked, then pushed the car into reverse from park and pulled away of the driveway.

"Well, being an eternal thirteen year-old must be so tedious." Ciel smirked and I tilted my head a bit, eyes still focused on the road.

"What is it?" I said, trying not to let the irritability show through my voice. I put the gear in drive and went to the end of our street and turned speeding down the street to a sudden stop.

"The school here is horrid. The teachers here don't know what their talking about nor teaching, and over that," He glanced towards me, "you failed the necessary requirements to home school." Of course I would not allow him be home schooled, he must learn to deal with others, rather than avoiding them. I reached for the doorknob and opened the car door. "We're here…Ciel…" I looked to the corner of my eye to see the girls staring at us strangely, surly if I hadn't called him by name that would be suspicious?

Ciel's point Of View (Couldn't be avoided ^_^')

I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the bus stop. Not bothering to talk to my idiot butler. "Hello Ciel," the girl to my right said in a cheerful tone, even though seven in the morning.

"Hello…" I couldn't remember her name…

"Mila? Don't tell me you forgot already?" She frowned but smiled again and turned to the girl next to her.

"Oh yeah, and Fiona, doesn't he have cool looking eyes?" The girl next to her squinted at me before grinning as well.

"Huh, when you told me on the phone I thought you a liar…are you wearing contacts?" I shook my head.

"Their blue, nothing so special," Thank god for contacts, she's observant…wait…they were talking about me on the phone?

"Well, I wish I had blue eyes, I have such an ugly brown color…" Fiona smirked then laughed.

"I have brown too, you twit! They are pretty not ugly, I like mine better than blue." Mila nudged her in the side and smiled.

"We have someone here who DOES have blue eyes, now who's the twit?" Fiona laughed and shrugged, the bus slowly came to a stop and Fiona, and Mila jumped on quickly, giggling the whole way there. I went slowly to the bus and got on; the bus driver looked at me with a glare, and then roughly shoved the switch to make the doors close. I could tell already that it was going to be a tedious day.

"Hey Ciel! Catch!" Suddenly a boy aimed a water bottle at my head; it was filled, and collided with my head hard. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the attacker. It was…Fred Stemberg; he's the idiot who bothered me yesterday, just because his so called 'girlfriend' decided to speak with me.

"What the hell…" I heard a girl mumble, it was Janise, she was the one who hated when he bullied someone, and apparently he had also insulted her in the past. She didn't take too fondly to him then I suppose.

"God Freddy, be a man and fight fucking fairly, he did even notice that you were gonna do that!" The bus jolted a little and I realized it was moving, I quickly caught a seat with Janise, on the inside, I don't know why the children here get so picky on whether they were in the inside seat or outside.

"Who the hell are you to talk, fat ass?" His friends laughed merrily and a few shouted 'yeah!' to encourage him and to make her feel horrid.

"Why you little…" She murmured lightly and I poked my head out from behind her and smirked softly.

"Look who's talking," She looked a little shocked from my support but it really was for my own gain, I loathed this child. His friends looked a bit taken back; that was a simple insult, really, such fools.

"S-Shut up, who cares about you anyway, your just some stupid-" I cut him off by making a loud 'Ahem' noise; he looked puzzled and I evaluated myself.

"I am in advanced in many things that you probably don't even know how to spell, you stupid idiot. Now, what were you beginning to say?"

"…"

"Nothing then?" His 'friends' laughed at him, what genuinely concerned pawns, hmm?

"He totally owned you!"

"Yeah, Fred, where's your head at today?"

I stepped off the bus briskly and I heard a annoying voice behind me.

"C-Ciel, *pant* t-thanks for sticking up for me, I know most people aren't friendly in this school, so it means a lot when someone _is_ nice." Conjuring a false smile; I opened the doors of the school for her and then walked in after, I guess I need at least someone to be a able to supply information to me in this school.

"It was no problem; I'm always keen to help others in need." She smiled and looked ahead of her, a sight to dread was a room filled with kids stuck in a tiny area, waiting to be dismissed into the locker areas. That would probably be in five or ten minutes, being eight graders, we usually were last, whoever thought of that is really incompetent…

"Ah, finally someone who is friendly in this world, I suppose you can say I don't have many friends…" She sheepishly scratched her back of her head making her black hair move up and down, it was in a bun. She narrowed his jade orbs till they closed completely and smiled towards me. I heard the bell and we all rushed upstairs, I followed along quickly not to be trampled.


End file.
